Volturi ou Voldemort ?
by chocolablanoicoco
Summary: Toute la famille Cullen est transportée au château de Poudlard. Mais loin d'être facile, la rencontre entre les deux mondes provoquera des étincelles... Car les deux mondes ont leur méchant, et l'un ne rattrape pas l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur :

Cette fic m'appartient, mais pas ses personnages.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Chapitre 1

Je regardais avec un sentiment de fierté de plus en plus intense mon amour se nourrir. Sa bouche sensuelle et pâle comme tout le reste de sa personne se saisissait avec grâce de la gorge de l'animal pour boire le liquide qui lui permettait de vivre. Je me rapprochais de lui, toujours aussi fasciné par sa beauté extraordinaire et par ses traits parfaits. Ma fille était un peu plus loin, entrain de jouer avec son loup préféré et je ne m'inquiétais nullement pour elle. Je savais qu'elle était entre les meilleures mains du monde, enfin pattes en l'occurrence. Mon rire fit tourner la tête d'Edward. Il me regarda et un grand sourire joyeux et tendre affleura sur ses lèvres rouges de sang.

- Je suis enfin repu, fit-il en poussant la carcasse de l'animal avec la pointe de la chaussure. Je le pris par la main et courus en direction de Nessie (je m'étais décidée à l'appeler ainsi à mon plus grand désespoir) pour rentrer à la maison. Je savais qu'Alice allait revenir bientôt et j'étais pressée de la revoir. Ma fille courait derrière un papillon. Elle l'attrapa avec délicatesse et vint vers moi.

- Regarde, Maman ! Il est magnifique.

C'était la première fois que j'allais voir un papillon avec mes yeux de vampire. Je tendis la main mais le minuscule animal se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Il a peur de toi, fit la voix rauque de Jacob qui s'était retransformé. Je savais que tu étais un monstre Bella.

Je l'ignorais et fis ouvrir doucement la main de ma fille et vis alors un petit spectacle magnifique.

Les couleurs se multipliaient et le soleil se reflétait sur lui, minuscule être aux multiples facettes. On aurait dit un diamant aux milles couleurs. Je m'émerveillais de cela.

- Je crois que je vais faire une collection de papillon ! Tu m'aides ?

- Oui ! s'exclama ma fille.

Je riais et entraînais ma fille et mon mari à travers les bois. Ma fille essayait de me rattraper mais malgré sa croissance accélérée, elle n'était pas assez grande pour courir aussi vite que nous. Alors, je la mis sur mes épaules comme me faisait Edward quand j'étais encore humaine et bondis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus haut pour donner à ma fille un petit manège improvisé. Elle riait aux éclats en s'accrochant à mes cheveux.

- Doucement ! Faisait Jacob en courant à nos côtés mais le visage crispé par la peur.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, sale cabot ! Elle le fait tout le temps ! intervint Edward en souriant et en nous suivant des yeux.

Nous arrivâmes alors à cinquante mètres de la rivière. Je me préparais et nous filâmes comme Superman. J'arrivais sur l'autre bord avec une intense satisfaction. J'aurais bien continué ainsi mais nous étions arrivés et je sentais la très fraîche odeur d'Alice.

- Tante Alice ! s'exclama ma fille qui avait déjà sauté de mes épaules pour rejoindre sa tante.

- Bonjour ma nièce préférée ! Tu as grandis !

Je souris et bondis pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as manqué la naine, fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, pépia-t-elle en sautant sur Edward.

- As-tu vu Carlisle et Esmée ?, demandais-je.

- Ils sont à l'intérieur, entrain de vérifier quelque chose sur l'ordi.

- Parfait, fis-je. On avait l'intention de nous rendre pendant deux semaines en Afrique du sud. Ça te dit ? Je sais que tu reviens d'Australie mais…

- Evidemment que ça me dit, répondit-elle en sautillant avec sa grâce habituelle. Je vis alors Jasper arriver, tenant leurs valises. Je le pris à son tour dans mes bras et lui fis la bise.

- Bien venue à la maison moussaillon ! fit Jacob en mimant un marin. La bourrade de Jasper faillit le faire tomber et nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Rose et Emmett sont partis il y a longtemps ? demanda Jasper en se dirigeant vers la maison.

- Oui. Ils ne vont pas tarder je pense, fit Edward en prenant Nessie dans ses bras en passant.

- Ils sont allés chasser les ours. Vous connaissez l'appétit d'Emmett.

Un nouvel éclat de rire général retentit. Cette scène me paraissait si naturelle mais en même temps si surréaliste. Si nous étions humains, je serais allé préparer un somptueux dîner en compagnie d'Edward et d'Esmée. Alice aurait préparé la décoration (comme d'habitude) et Jasper l'aurait aidé. Je me sentais bien, à ma place dans cette famille hors du commun. Mais il était vrai que la présence de Rose et d'Emmett manquait tout de même. Nous rîmes en écoutant les aventures d'Alice et de son amoureux en attendant que les deux retardataires arrivent.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Nessie s'était endormi et chacun était occupé dans un endroit de la maison. Je lisais un livre, Edward jouait au piano un nouveau morceau qu'il avait fait spécialement pour Nessie.

Leur arrivée provoqua le réveil de ma fille et tout fut encore plus bruyant qu'avant. Nos occupations s'interrompirent sauf pour Carlisle qui nous écoutait tout en trafiquant je ne savais quoi sur son ordinateur hyper puissant.

Je commençais à me dire que Nessie devait se rendormir lorsque quelque chose dans l'air changea. C'était très léger mais nos sens surdéveloppés réagirent automatiquement.

- T'essaie de détruire la planète Carlisle ou quoi ? intervint Emmett en explosant de son rire tonitruant.

- Absolument pas, fit ce dernier l'air tout de même un peu gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

L'air se fissura alors en un spectacle extraordinaire. Des couleurs que je n'avais jamais vues créèrent un arc-en-ciel aux milles nuances.

A présent, Carlisle regardait d'un air affolé autour de lui. C'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre son calme de cette manière.

- Toi, tu as fait une bêtise, fit Rosalie en s'approchant de sa démarche féline. Esmée aussi s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son époux.

- Je crois que oui, souffla-t-il alors qu'une troisième salve de couleurs frappa l'atmosphère.

- Tu crois… fit Alice qui était aussi désemparée que nous. Je ne vois rien ! Je n'arrive même pas à voir ce qui va se passer dans une seconde ! C'est fou !

- Ce n'est rien, fit Jasper. Il tenta de calmer l'assistance en envoyant un nuage de bons sentiments mais rien n'y fit. On était plus calme bien sûr, mais la peur était toujours là.

- Je crois que nous allons bientôt partir.

Il se leva et en quelques minutes, rassembla des affaires et envoya Edward au cottage pour prendre des affaires. Nous ne posâmes aucune question car nous n'en eûmes pas le temps.

Lorsque le balai incessant de ses allées venues fut calmé, tout le monde était présent, faisant une ronde. Edward et Carlisle tenaient des valises tandis qu'Alice et Esmée déposaient des draps sur les meubles.

- Mais on va où ? demanda Jacob, l'air déboussolé et ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses longs bras.

- Carlisle a trouvé un moyen de changer de dimension je crois. C'est ça ?

- Non, Rosalie. Ce n'est pas dans une autre dimension que nous allons mais je pense que tu vas être surprise. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais je sais juste que c'est incroyable comme monde.

- C'est parti alors, fit Emmett qui fit jouer les muscles de ses bras.

- Mais ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ? demanda Esmée.

- Non ! En aucune manière, répondit Carlisle l'air sûr de lui. Nous nous serrâmes alors les uns contre les autres et d'un coup, nous fûmes projetés dans une sorte de tourbillon fait d'air et de lumière. Et tout d'un coup, plus rien. Tout était terminé.

- Nous sommes arrivés, je crois, fit Carlisle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le cri de joie de ma fille me fit tourner la tête. J'admirais alors un spectacle très étonnant. Une grille géante s'exposait face à nous dans une sorte de révérence risible. Des murs tout ce qu'il y avait de normal l'entourait mais quelque chose se dégageait de cette battisse. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique château illuminé de milliers de couleurs…

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Alice, émerveillée.

- À Poudlard, fit une voix. Je vis alors apparaître un vieil homme, à la longue barbe et accoutré d'une drôle de manière. Il portait une robe bleue avec des motifs en forme d'étoiles et de lunes argentées. Il avait l'air très vieux et il marchait à l'aide d'une canne.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie, la plus réputée de toute la planète. Vous êtes en Ecosse, juste pour information.

Nous ne pouvions prononcer aucun mot ni faire aucun geste.

- Sor… cel… balbutia Esmée.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes un magicien ! Comme ceux de la télé dans l'émission de Ranger's ball ? s'exclama Jacob qui sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur.

- Euh… non pas vraiment, fit le vieil homme en riant. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Je suppose que vous êtes la famille Cullen ?

- En effet, fit Carlisle. Il s'approcha alors de Dumbledore et lui serra la main d'une poigne ferme et chaleureuse. Il avait l'air très intrigué mais en même temps… fier de lui ? Espiègle… qu'avait-il donc fait ? Que nous était-il arrivé ?

- Sorcellerie, n'importe quoi, marmonna Emmett en serrant les poings. C'est fini la blague ! Vous pouvez enlever votre déguisement, Mr Dombli d'or ! fit-il d'une voix plus haute.

- Je… je ne suis pas déguisé, fit Dumbledore, interloqué et peut-être un petit peu vexé. Et puis, que venez-vous de dire ? Je connaissais le Vif d'or mais le…

- Ça suffit ! Arrêtez et écoutez ce qu'il a à nous dire ! s'exclama Edward. Mon cœur faillit exploser quand je vis ce merveilleux sourire. Un sourire illuminant tout son visage d'ange et des yeux brillant comme deux pierres précieuses.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi ! fit Rosalie, son humeur désagréable refaisant surface. Toi qui lis dans les esprits, dis-nous ce qu'il cache et foutons le camp !

- Vous n'avez pas compris ? Alors Venez, il est temps de vous présenter le château, et les habitants qui s'y cachent. (Le sourire du vieil homme était d'un pétillement de feu…)

- Je ne viendrais pas dans ce vieux château plein de poussière, fit Rosalie en reculant, prête à prendre la fuite.

- Reste toute seule ici alors, fit Jacob en s'avançant déjà vers la grille en fer forgé. Peut-être que l'une des créatures ici voudra bien te kidnapper et nous débarrasser de toi Blondy.

- Je l'écraserais, ta créature, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Et puis moi, la seule créature bizarre que je vois, en dehors de toi bien sûr, c'est le faux vieux devant toi.

- Ça suffit Rosalie, intervint Carlisle pour calmer le jeu. Tu sais très bien que je ne vous entraînerais pas dans une fausse histoire et que je sais ce que je fais. Alors à présent, sois tu rentre à la maison seule, soit tu viens avec nous.

Elle avait grimacé au début de ses paroles, puis ses épaules s'étaient détendues et sa belle bouche se décrispa.

- Très bien, capitula-t-elle, je viens avec vous. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas un piège.

Le ricanement de Jacob fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la grille.

- Je vous présente Poudlard, notre merveilleuse école de magie. Vous êtes les biens venus en ces lieux éternels.

- Il a un peu perdu la boule ce type, fit Emmett à voix basse à mon oreille.

- Je crois aussi marmonnais-je.

Dumbledore se tourna vers nous et nous sourit en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est fou ça, fit Emmett, l'air complètement ahuri.

Nous avançâmes doucement dans le magnifique parc et montâmes un perron. Alors commença notre périple.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous pénétrâmes dans un hall immense, merveilleusement bien décoré. Les tableaux étaient tous drôles ou fantasques et les armures avaient l'air… vivantes ?

- Maman, le tableau a bougé ! s'exclama Nessie alors que nous marchions derrière Dumbledore.

- Mais non Ness. Tu as rêvé, fit Jacob en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je te le jure !

Jacob et moi, nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet. Ce château l'avait-il rendu folle ? Voyait-elle des illusions ? Ou alors, on lui avait jeté un sort !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit la voix douce et rassurante du vieil homme. Les personnages dans les tableaux bougent en effet. Il s'agit d'une peinture spéciale qui est dissoute dans un liquide spécifique et qui permet de les faire bouger…

- C'est génial ! S'anima Alice. Comment ça marche ?

Elle bondit aux côtés du vieil homme et l'accapara avec ses questions. Je crois qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre ces deux-là. Je croisais le regard de Dumbledore et y vis un pétillement étonnant !

Alors que nous avancions silencieusement sauf pour Alice qui pépiait toujours autant, nous vîmes un étrange manège. Un vieil homme courait derrière un chat maigrelet qui bondissait pour attraper une sorte de… fantôme ? Un petit bonhomme la tête à l'envers qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Bande de vieux imbéciles ! Je suis un esprit frappeur et personne ne peut m'atteindre ! Je vole, je file ! Pendant que vous êtes entrain de geindre !

Le vieil homme au chat se mit à crier :

- Espèce de petit ingrat ! Je t'aurais un jour ! Je te le promets !

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Oh ! Des nouveaux ! Je peux les embêter !

Nous n'avions pas peur, nous étions plutôt amusés, sauf pour Rose qui avait l'air dégoûtée et ronchonne. Nous étions beaucoup plus rapide que ce petit esprit frappeur à la noix, mais je me demandais si tout était normal ici. Je savais qu'ils pouvaient nous faire des farces mais à ce point-là, c'était étonnant.

- Eh ! Lâche-moi sale fantôme !

J'éclatais de rire. Jacob avait le nez tout rouge. Le petit esprit frappeur était venu derrière lui pour lui faire une blague. Et elle avait plutôt bien marché ! Jacob avait l'air renfrogné !

Il lui avait pincé le nez !

- C'est pas drôle ! Je vais me venger ! En plus, comment ça se fait que les illusions peuvent nous toucher ?

- Ce n'est pas une illusion, dit tranquillement Dumbledore en souriant.

- Mais si ! Ça doit être un hologramme ou…

- Il vient de toucher ce jeune homme Miss Rosalie.

- Mais les fantômes n'existent pas, hein Maman ?

- Je…

- Les fantômes existent ma petite. Seulement, vous ne pouvez pas les voir ordinairement car il n'y a pas de magie dans les endroits où vous vivez. Ici, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Lui, il peut vous toucher, mais un vrai fantôme ne le peut pas. Je vais vous en présenter un qui s'est même fait tranché la tête !

Nous perçûmes tous le rire rentré du directeur qui avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Il n'imaginait tout de même pas que nous allions tout croire ! Seulement, l'expression d'Edward me fit craindre le contraire !

Après ces délicieuses informations, c'était ironique évidemment, nous arrivâmes devant deux statues à l'aspect bizarre.

- Ce sont des gargouilles, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je soupirais. Décidément, je n'arrivais pas au bout de mes surprises.

- Orangoyave !

A ma grande surprise, les deux gargouilles s'écartèrent laissant voir un escalier en colimaçon. Il s'agissait donc d'un mot de passe !

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Carlisle avec un pétillement dans les yeux presque aussi intense que dans ceux du vieux.

- De la magie…

Alors que Dumbledore montait l'escalier, nous sentîmes que les marches commençaient à tourner. Je connaissais l'escalator, l'ascenseur mais cette façon de faire était entre les deux. Peut-être qu'ils étaient plus avancés que nous en technologie ?

- Ce n'est pas de la techniquologisme, c'est de la magie.

J'étouffais un fou rire et suivais notre guide jusqu'à une porte majestueuse qu'il ouvrit.

- Super ! Le vieux ne connaît même pas notre monde ! S'exprima Rose qui semblait de plus en plus crispée. Elle avait l'air de regretter d'être venue.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le bureau et je crus entendre des discussions s'arrêter. Je pensais que c'était mon imagination mais ma fille se mit à sourire.

- Les tableaux bougent et parlent ! C'est génial !

- Oui. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, les tableaux ont une petite partie de l'âme d'un mort dans leur toile et donc, ils ont leur souvenirs et peuvent parler et circuler d'un tableau à un autre !

L'expression d'Alice était impayable ! Elle qui ne semblait ne jamais être surprise !

Nous nous installâmes dans des sièges qui semblaient nous attendre plus pour ne pas paraître stupides que par commodité. Ma fille s'installa sur mes genoux et Dumbledore se mit à nous fixer. Il croisait ses mains sous son menton et nous observait étrangement. Il semblait creuser en nous un passage pour connaître nos moindres doutes, nos moindres secrets.

L'exclamation d'Edward me sortit de ma transe.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'arrive plus à lire dans vos pensées !

Le vieil homme fit un sourire joyeux avant de se relever.

- La magie a des pouvoirs extraordinaires très chers. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Quant à vous, Isabella, vous êtes une occlumens accomplie !

L'expression que nous dûmes tous avoir le fit éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandais-je, un peu craintive.

- Cela veut dire, répondit-il après s'être repris que je n'arrive pas à franchir vos barrières mentales et pourtant je suis un des plus puissants sorciers du monde.

- Il se la pète pas un peu le vieux, fit Rose entre ses dents. Sorciers de pacotille…

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez lu dans mes pensées dans l'escalier ? demandais-je, intriguée.

- Je n'ai pas lu dans vos pensées. Votre visage est un livre ouvert !

Le rire d'Emmett et d'Edward me fit grimacer encore plus.

- Deux autres sorciers sont très puissants. Voldemort (Je ne compris pas pourquoi ce nom me fit frissonner et fit serrer les poings des trois frères), et Harry Potter.

Quelque chose en moi se réveilla à ce nom. Comme un écho, comme si j'avais déjà entendu ce nom.

- Harry… murmura Rose en fermant les yeux. Elle semblait tenter de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, de capital.

- Le destin fait bien les choses jeunes gens. (J'étouffais un rire, sachant que Carlisle était des siècles plus vieux que lui !) Si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose ici, peut-être détruire Voldemort ou en tout cas aider Harry à le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes là pour quelque chose de précis, que je ne peux malheureusement pas savoir à l'avance.

Les paroles du vieil homme commençaient à faire leur chemin en moi. Je sentais que j'étais là pour aider ce Harry. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, ni pourquoi, mais ce souvenir restait présent en moi.

- À présent, il serait temps que je vous présente aux élèves et professeurs de Poudlard.

Il parut réfléchir et reprit :

- Edward, Alice, Bella et Rosalie, vous serez des élèves. Carlisle, vous serez professeur tout comme Jasper et Emmett. Quant à vous Esmée, vous allez vous occupez de votre petite fille et vous serez l'assistante de l'infirmière.

- Je ne veux pas retournez au lycée encore une fois ! s'exclama Rosalie qui avait l'air en colère. Pourtant, une lueur dans ses yeux me fit douter de ses réels sentiments à propos de cette aventure.

- Et moi ? demanda Jacob, un peu mis à l'écart.

- Vous, Jacob, vous allez tout simplement être élève vous aussi.

- Mais nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs, fit Alice. Comment va-t-on pouvoir être élève ici ?

- Mais vous avez des pouvoirs ! Vous êtes d'une rapidité incroyable ce qui servira dans les cours de duel qu'offriront Emmett et Jasper, vous avez un nez très sensible ce qui pourrait servir dans les potions. Ensuite, chacun sa spécialité !

Jacob et Edward seront dans tous les cours de duel pour aider Emmett et Jasper. Rosalie sera en métamorphose, Alice en divination. Isabella en défenses contre les forces du mal et Carlisle fera l'assistant de M. Rogue pour les recherches ! Vous ferez la navette entre ici et le ministère. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas vraiment fit-il. Mais je serais plus tranquille quand vous me direz en quoi je vous serais utile.

- Je vous l'expliquerais.

Alice s'affala dans son siège, l'air ahuri, les yeux vides et se releva quelques secondes plus tard, l'air dévastée.

- Ah, parfait, parfait, fit le vieux en se frottant les mains.

- C'était Harry ? fit-elle les yeux encore vitreux.

- Il est jeune, fit Edward, lui aussi l'air bouleversé. Trop jeune. (Il jeta un coup d'œil plein de désespoir à notre fille).

Cela me fit frissonner. Qu'avaient-ils vu pour que mon mari soit aussi ému ? Qu'avait découvert Alice ? J'étais pressée de savoir ce qui nous attendait ici mais en même temps, quelque chose me disait que les choses allaient être dures et complexes. Je serrais ma fille contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans ses boucles. L'odeur de vanille de ses cheveux et sûrement un nuage de Jasper me calmèrent un peu.

- C'est ce qui est le plus dur. Vous devrez donc veiller sur lui et ne laisser personne l'attaquer.

- Qui est ce Henry ? demande Emmett.

- C'est Harry, fit Alice nerveusement. Il s'agit de celui qui va tuer ce vieux chauve !

Le rire de Dumbledore allégea légèrement l'atmosphère qui était devenue pesante.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps que je vous raconte toute l'histoire, fit Dumbledore l'air plus sérieux, et le pétillement dans son regard, à mon plus grand désarroi avait disparu de ses beaux yeux bleus. L'avait remplacé une tristesse sans bornes qui me fit peur…


	3. Chapter 3

Après les révélations du vieil homme, chacun de nous avait une expression différente. Pour moi, il s'agissait de tristesse. Comment pouvait-on faire endurer cela à un enfant ? Pourquoi ? Qui était ce monstre qui osait s'en prendre à plus faible que lui ?

Je frissonnais alors qu'Edward prenait ma main. Ma fille était partie avec l'infirmière de Poudlard, une petite femme rondouillarde à l'aspect revêche mais qui fut d'une gentillesse renversante envers ma fille.

Pour les autres, c'était différent. Alice était horrifiée par la vision qu'elle avait eu alors qu'Edward et Jasper avaient l'air tendus comme des arcs, l'air prêt à en découdre avec ce Voldemort. Pour Esmée, la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour le garçon était totalement visible sur son visage angélique et si elle avait été humaine, des larmes auraient coulé sur ses joues pâles. Pour Emmett, c'était le scepticisme qui se battait avec la colère. Jacob lui, semblait totalement ahuri, encore désorienté par ce monde étrange et sans repères stables auxquels nous raccrocher. Ce qui fut le plus étonnant, ce fut la réaction de Rose. Elle qui était si froide et si insensible, était devenue infiniment triste, éprouvant plus de sentiments qu'Esmée pour ce jeune homme que l'on avait appris à connaître à travers le discours de Dumbledore. Elle avait les poings serrés contre ses yeux fermés, et je la soupçonnais de regretter de ne pas pouvoir pleurer. Si elle avait pu le faire, cela l'aurait soulagé. Je ne dis rien, et Carlisle qui semblait conscient de la situation et inquiet, intervint dans le silence religieux qui s'était installé :

- Que pouvons-nous faire, concrètement ?

C'était en réalité la question que se posait chaque personne de cette pièce.

Le vieil homme retrouva son entrain et soupirant, il répondit :

- Il va falloir d'une part, surveiller Harry et d'autre part être présent lors de la bataille finale qui semble être préparée pour les semaines qui viennent.

Le silence de plomb ne fut pas coupé jusqu'à ce que Jacob se racle la gorge et n'intervienne de sa voix rauque :

- Vous êtes sûr qu'on doit être des élèves ? Parce que franchement, je ne me vois pas faire de la magie.

- Pourtant, vous avez des pouvoirs, Mr Black, répondit mystérieusement Dumbledore en plongeant son regard si bleu dans celui du jeune homme perdu.

- Comment ça ? demanda grossièrement Emmett, étonné.

- Jacob Black est un descendant d'une des familles les plus anciennes et les plus pures de ce monde. Il n'est pas le descendant exact mais il est le cousin très éloigné du parrain de Harry qui vient de mourir.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux du vieil homme.

Jacob écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de rétorquer d'une voix altérée :

- Pourtant, je n'ai aucun pouvoir, j'en suis sûr.

- Ce que vous savez faire, répondit Dumbledore, s'appelle de l'animagisme naturel. En d'autres mots, vous êtes naturellement capable de vous transformer en animal. Vos camarades ont le même pouvoir évidemment, mais vous, vous possédez une aura magique autour de vous qui me fait dire que vous avez des pouvoirs magiques.

Il se leva et tendit un bout de boit étrange à Jacob. Chacun de nous observait ses moindres gestes avec perplexité et une petite touche de curiosité.

- Prenez cette baguette, et visez cette fenêtre. Visualisez que vous allez la refermer en prononçant « colaporta ». Nous verrons bien.

Jacob saisit le bout de boit avec une expression franchement étonnée avant de viser la fenêtre sans grand enthousiasme. Je pressentais qu'il se sentait ridicule et gêné.

- Colaporta, prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Aussitôt, la fenêtre claqua et un bout du carreau se brisa. Le sourire qu'afficha à ce moment-là Dumbledore me fit craindre le pire. Avait-il réussi ? Ou avait-il réussi à nous berner ? Pourtant, je savais qu'aucun subterfuge ne pouvait nous tromper. Les yeux exorbités de Jacob le prouvaient bien, d'ailleurs.

- Je... Je...

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Mr Black. Vous êtes effectivement un sorcier.

- Mais vous nous avez bien dit qu'un élève, s'il est un sorcier doit impérativement recevoir une lettre chez lui pour être invité à faire ses études ici. Il doit les faire en tous cas dans une école de magie. Pourquoi Jacob n'a-t-il pas fait ses études dans un endroit pareil ?

Le vieux sorcier garda son sourire et alla se rasseoir sur son fauteuil avant de croiser ses mains sous son menton. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre à la question qui semblait très pertinente, de mon beau-père.

- Tout simplement parce que ses pouvoirs sont véritablement apparus lorsqu'il a pu se transformer la première fois.

La réponse simple fit légèrement sourire Carlisle.

- Très bien, répondit Emmett qui semblait à présent convaincu. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? On va botter les fesses de ce Voldechose ?

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit plus sombre.

- Malheureusement, tout n'est pas si simple comme je vous l'ai expliqué. Seul Harry peut le tuer. Vous ne ferez que le blesser en tentant de le tuer.

- Comment ? Si j'arrive et je lui brise la nuque, il ne me verra même pas. Je...

- La magie est bien plus compliquée Mr Cullen. Il pourra détecter votre présence par cette magie et vous arrêter dans vos sombres desseins. Certes, il ne pourra pas vous tuer car l'« Avada Kedavra » ne peut rien contre vous, mais d'autres sortilèges peuvent agir sur votre organisme résistant.

Le silence revint, cette fois plus lourd et plus gêné. Rosalie prit enfin la parole après avoir regardé un moment par la fenêtre brisée.

- J'éprouve quelque chose d'étrange quand vous parlez de ce garçon.

Rose semblait réellement désemparée et un sentiment de compassion enfla en moi pour cette jeune femme à cet instant qui pour la première fois, avait la chance d'éprouver de l'amour presque maternel.

- C'est pour cela que je vous dis que votre présence n'est pas hasardeuse, jeunes gens.

Rosalie ne répondit pas et chacun de nous semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Le vieil homme nous observait tour à tour, nous jaugeant étrangement. Alors que j'allais me tourner vers mon mari, quelque chose tenta de se frayer un chemin en moi comme un serpent. Je ne pus décoller mon regard de celui du directeur de l'école et je me battis contre cette chose qui rampait et se tortillait dans mon esprit sournoisement. Je me forçais à ne pas laisser passer cette intrusion et ainsi, me couvrit de mon voile protecteur. Aussitôt, le vieil homme sursauta.

Nos regards se détournèrent et il semblait perplexe. Enfin, un sourire étrange se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes aussi un bouclier ? Décidément...

Gênée, je hochais la tête.

Alors que personne ne parlait, le vieil homme se tourna vers la fenêtre et la visa de sa " baguette ". Il marmonna un " reparo " que nous pûmes tous entendre et se tourna de nouveau vers nous. Avec une stupeur grandissante, je vis le verre se reconstituer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- À présent, j'aimerais que vous vous organisiez pour protéger Harry du mieux que vous pourrez et être présent auprès de lui pendant cette épreuve. Il a deux amis extraordinaires mais cette fois je pense que cela ne suffira pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'envoyer chez les Weasley au mois d'août.

- Qui sont ces Weasley ? demanda Esmée, la main dans celle de son mari.

- Il s'agit de la famille de son meilleur ami. Chaque année, ils se retrouvent tous chez eux mais j'ai peur que Voldemort ose une attaque et qu'ils en pâtissent ensuite.

- Alors ou va-t-il vivre ? demanda Edward.

- Peut-être vais-je lui demander de venir ici où les protections sont maximales.

- Protections ? demanda Jasper, intrigué.

- Oui. Poudlard est protégé par une magie extrêmement puissante qui ne permet pas aux intrus de pouvoir y entrer sans mon autorisation.

- Et si vous mourez ? demanda tout simplement Emmett, connu pour sa subtilité légendaire et sa délicatesse renversante.

Mais Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas et rit doucement avant de répondre :

- Les protections seraient en réel danger...

Après un silence, j'intervins à mon tour :

- Et... Qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ? Et par la suite, serons-nous vraiment des élèves ?

Dumbledore sourit de nouveau et répondit avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux :

- Non. En réalité, seul Jacob pourrait être un élève. En tous cas, constant. Vous, vous pourrez être à certains cours mais votre mission première sera de protéger l'adolescent et de faire les missions que je vous demanderais.

J'acquiesçais pensivement, sentant qu'Edward était dans le même état que moi. Alors que je me posais mille questions, le directeur se leva et nous sourit :

- Vous permettez que je vous montre vos quartiers ?

Nous nous levâmes tous d'un seul homme, sauf pour Jacob qui par sa condition avait été un peu plus lent.

Alors que nous descendions l'escalier étrange, Dumbledore se tourna vers nous.

- Surtout, il va falloir être le plus discret possible (coup d'œil à Emmett) et ne pas montrer que vous êtes des vampires. Cette espèce n'est pas très bien acceptée dans le monde des sorciers car beaucoup pour ne pas dire la plupart sont sanguinaires et cruels.

- Connaissez-vous les volturis ? demanda Carlisle avec un soupçon d'humour dans la voix.

- Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Aussitôt, l'expression d'Alice se modifia.

- D'ailleurs, ils sauront forcément que nous sommes là, dit-elle d'une voix sombre. Démétri peut facilement nous retrouver.

- Voldemort est en contact avec les Volturis, dit Dumbledore. Ce qui nous stoppa tous et je frissonnais en sachant cela. Il cherche quelque chose qu'ils doivent avoir. Seulement, vous les connaissez mieux que moi et savez très bien que Voldemort doit un présent à la famille... royale s'il veut obtenir cet élément.

- C'est impossible, souffla Esmée au bord de la panique.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers nous et je compris à ce moment là que le danger était réel et que le jeune Harry devait être terrifié par cet homme qui devait être redoutable. Si jamais les volturis devaient être en rapport avec un tel homme, le monde était fini. J'avais confiance en notre groupe et en nos amis qui nous aideraient sûrement mais... Comment faire ?

- Si, c'est malheureusement possible, répondit-il avec tristesse.

Il se tourna de nouveau et continua son chemin. Nous passâmes devant des tableaux qui commentèrent notre passage, sans que nous ayons l'envie de les regarder. De nombreuses armures et statues se trouvaient dans les couloirs que nous parcourions et je me demandais sérieusement ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à une aile qui semblait reculée dans le château et le vieil homme prononça " étranges alliances " à un portrait de jeunes loups qui jouaient dans une plaine, avant qu'ils ne hochent la tête et ne laissent un passage à une porte. Nous pénétrâmes dans un grand salon qui semblait accueillir tous les jours des convives et il nous fit un grand geste de la main, englobant tout le lieu.

- Voilà. Chacun a ses quartiers et vos noms sont écrits sur les portes. Je dois malheureusement vous laisser car j'ai des choses importantes à faire. Je vous contacterais demain. En attendant, pour vous nourrir, il suffira d'aller dans la forêt à côté. Vous trouverez tout ce que vous voudrez, les élans sont très nombreux ici. Par contre, évitez les animaux magiques et en particulier les licornes s'il vous plaît.

Pendant qu'il prononçait ses mots, je contemplais le gigantesque salon mis à notre disposition. Il était magnifique, les couleurs étant unies et chatoyantes. Mais je tiltais en entendant qu'il existait des licornes.

Si mon cœur fonctionnait encore, je le sentirais battre à toute allure.

- Il existe réellement des licornes ? demanda mon mari, l'air émerveillé.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Il disparut par la porte après des recommandations d'usage comme le mot de passe qu'il nous rappela et d'autres renseignements pour nous rendre le plus à l'aise possible. Enfin, j'allais m'installer sur un canapé bordeaux, déposant mon bras sur mes yeux et ma tête sur le dossier. Ma vie était très paisible et plutôt morne quand était arrivé cet incident. Nous n'allions pas rire, c'était sûr. Ça avait l'air très dangereux et surtout pour cet Harry. D'un côté, je me demandais à quoi il ressemblait, mais d'un autre, je savais que quand je le verrais, commencerais alors notre véritable mission : le protéger à tout prix.

J'entendais les murmures des autres dans un état second alors que je réfléchissais. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bras s'enroulaient autour de moi et je me retrouvais contre un torse accueillant. Mon visage s'enfouit aussitôt contre le cou de mon mari qui sentait si bon et certaines de mes appréhensions s'envolèrent aussitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je passais beaucoup de temps soit dans la bibliothèque avec mon mari et Carlisle, soit dans la forêt avec tous les autres. J'avais même pu voir une licorne alors que ma fille jouait avec elle. Un animal d'une beauté incomparable à la crinière brillante et à la grâce sans pareille. Emmett avait trouvé son affaire au cœur de la forêt en un très gros animal que je n'avais jamais vu. Quant à Esmée, elle essayait de répertorier tous les animaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas en prenant des photos et en les étudiants dans la bibliothèque très riche de l'école. Enfin, le jour J arriva et nous étions tous très impatients. Mon cœur aurait été encore en état de marche, il aurait battu à la chamade alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'endroit du rendez-vous. Il s'agissait tout simplement de la grille à l'entrée de l'école. Dumbledore était avec nous pour les attendre et il souriait en voyant Nessie jouer avec Jacob, à courir dans tous les sens et à se rouler dans la pelouse un peu plus loin. Je regardais ma montre toutes les minutes. Edward me serra contre lui, essayant de me calmer. Je redoutais ce moment autant que je l'attendais. Qu'allaient penser ces jeunes gens de notre peau qui étincelait comme une myriade de diamants sous le soleil ? Qu'allaient-ils dire de cet animal qui était notre ami ? Et enfin, le plus important, qu'allaient-ils penser de ce bébé qui savait marcher, parler, lire et qui se nourrissait de sang ?

Lorsque je pensais à ma fille, le sentiment devint plus fort et plus prenant. Cette fois, je me dis qu'il fallait qu'on trouve une solution pour que personne ne découvre que ma fille n'avait que 8 mois. Elle avait la corpulence d'un enfant de 4 ans et l'intelligence d'un adolescent !

De plus, une autre question se posait. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas côtoyé d'humains. Comment allais-je gérer ma soif à l'égard de ces jeunes gens ? Je jetais un coup d'œil inquiet à Edward qui comprit mon angoisse. Il me sourit mais je ne pus me rassurer. Cependant, le plus à plaindre était Jasper. Il avait encore du mal à ne pas craquer. Il prenait sur lui très souvent quand Charlie était à la maison. Mon angoisse grandit d'un cran encore. Mais je vis Alice se rapprocher de moi et me regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, chantonna-t-elle. Nous parviendrons parfaitement à faire notre travail. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi nous sommes là, mais je ressens une seule chose essentielle, c'est de sauver ce monde en péril. Nous aiderons avec les moyens qu'on a. Et nous vaincrons !

Je hochais la tête, un sourire pas tout à fait convaincu sur les lèvres alors qu'Emmett riait de son rire tonitruant et envoyait un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule de Jasper. Ils se chamaillèrent alors que je me détendais.

Mais les questions tournaient encore dans mon esprit dans une litanie effrayante et je ne fis même pas attention au bus violet qui s'arrêta brutalement devant nous, jetant presque de son ventre quatre adolescents complètement échevelés qui tenaient de lourdes valises. Lorsque je vis Emmett et les autres se diriger vers eux pour les aider, je réagis enfin et la pression de mon mari sur ma main m'encouragea à avancer vers eux.

Le soleil brillait fort en ce 31 juillet et mon appréhension grandissait en moi comme une flamme inextinguible pour le moment. Je me rapprochais d'eux avec méfiance et ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers nous, sans vraiment prêter attention à notre peau éclatante ou à notre démarche surhumaine. Mais c'était peut-être parce que le soleil les aveuglait un peu. Enfin, le bus s'en alla dans un bang qui me fit sursauter et ils réagirent enfin au spectacle qui devait leur paraître exceptionnel. Quant à moi, un souffle de vent me fit regretter d'avoir pris ma respiration. Je venais de boire un énorme élan et pourtant, ma soif me brûla d'une force incroyable. Ma gorge paraissait extrêmement sèche et je déglutis à plusieurs reprises pour enlever cet impression très désagréable. Je fermais les yeux pour me calmer et les rouvris après avoir attendu un instant. Je les observais avec attention et me demandais pourquoi la présence de Dumbledore ne nous avait pas brûlé la gorge.

Il y avait deux jeunes filles et deux jeunes hommes. Celui que j'avais vu en photo, Harry, ne faisait pas ses seize ans. Je me rappelais avec un sourire que le jour même était son anniversaire. Il était assez petit pour son âge et chétif. Ses lunettes cachaient des yeux verts brillants et sa frange se leva un quart de seconde lorsqu'il se déplaça, je pus ainsi voir cette cicatrice qui m'avait marqué. Mais je me détournais de son observation pour passer aux autres. Une jeune femme au visage agréable et aux cheveux bouclés nous regardait, une main sur la bouche et l'air complètement ahuri. Le reniflement d'Edward me signifia qu'elle avait compris notre condition. Je lui fis un signe et elle ne me répondit pas, l'air toujours aussi choquée. Près d'elle, une jeune fille à l'air d'un an ou deux plus jeune se tenait, droite et perplexe face à nous. Ses longs cheveux roux et soyeux cascadaient sur ses épaules et elle était très jolie, avec ses yeux bleus et profonds. Quant au dernier, je pensais que c'était Ron Weasley, le grand frère de cette dernière. Il était grand et avec une silhouette dégingandée. Son visage était plus formé que les autres et se dessinaient déjà les prémices de l'homme sous ses traits encore légèrement enfantins. Ses tâches de rousseur lui donnaient une douceur particulière et ses yeux bleus étaient limpides et francs.

- Bonjour, fit Dumbledore en se rapprochant d'eux. Comment allez-vous ? J'ai pu voir que Remus et Tonks vous ont accompagnés ?

La prise de parole de Dumbledore ramena à la réalité les adolescents et Harry se détourna de notre vision pour se poser sur le vieil homme. Je le sentis se détendre et il sourit franchement.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Oui, ils ont pu le faire. Ils ne sont pas descendus du bus parce qu'ils ont une mission juste après. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas un problème puisque vous êtes là.

Je compris que le jeune adolescent éprouvait de l'affection pour le vieil homme et je sentis un pincement au cœur en pensant que Harry ne méritait pas cette vie.

- Effectivement, Harry. Mais je ne puis rester malheureusement. Je dois aller au ministère impérativement. En revanche, ces jeunes personnes pourront vous guider et vous protéger tout le mois qui reste. D'autres élèves arriveront d'ici quelques jours et vous pourrez être en sécurité, ici plus que dans tout autre lieu.

Je vis le jeune homme acquiescer et la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés qui devait être Hermione prit la parole.

- Mais, professeur ? Je... Enfin...

Elle prit sa respiration comme si elle allait annoncer une bombe et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Ce sont des... vampires !

Les autres sursautèrent mais n'eurent aucun geste de recul. Dumbledore sourit et répondit avec un regard de bienveillance :

- Bien joué, Miss Granger. Il s'agit effectivement de leur nature. Mais contrairement à ceux de notre monde, ils sont végétariens et ne s'en prennent pas aux humains. Ils sont donc totalement inoffensifs à notre égard et je leur fais confiance sans aucune hésitation.

La jeune fille sourit maladroitement et se tourna vers nous.

- Bon, alors si vous leur faites confiance, moi aussi, rétorqua Ron en se rapprochant de nous et en serrant la main d'Emmett. Moi, C'est Ron Weasley.

Il grimaça en sentant la force de la poigne du jeune homme et rit. Mais par la suite, il croisa le regard de Rosalie et les yeux écarquillés, se rapprocha comme s'il était hypnotisé.

- Tu as du sang de vélane ? demanda-t-il avec une sorte de fascination dans la voix.

Ne comprenant pas sa question, je haussais un sourcil avec perplexité.

- Mais non, idiot ! répondit Hermione en le fusillant du regard. Ils n'ont même plus de sang dans leur organisme ! Et puis les vampires sont tous d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! Tu devrais le savoir maintenant !

La jeune rouquine leva les yeux au ciel en riant et poussa son frère du coude pour se présenter à son tour.

- Bonjour, claironna-t-elle. Moi, c'est Ginny Weasley. La petite sœur de ce rouquin.

Elle pouffa de rire, en serrant la main à tout le monde et osant même faire la bise à Esmée qui sourit de bonheur. Arrivant à Jasper, elle se figea, ressentant un danger. En effet, Edward s'était raidi et s'était placé près de Jasper.

- Tu as trouvé ta tua cantante*1, fit-il, d'une voix inquiète et les yeux méfiants.

- Fais-lui un peu confiance, fit Alice en se démarquant enfin du groupe, se rapprochant d'eux. Il ne lui fera rien.

Edward croisa le regard de son frère et après un temps, hocha la tête.

- Très bien, capitula-t-il, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Bonjour, Ginny, moi c'est Edward. La beauté qui devait avoir du sang de vélane, comme vous dites si bien, lorsqu'elle était humaine, c'est Rosalie. Lui, ce coincé, c'est Jasper. Lui, le taré aux gros muscles, c'est Emmett, la jolie bouclée, c'est Esmée, notre mère, Carlisle, notre père et notre mentor et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, ma Bella, la mère de mon enfant et ma femme. Un peu plus loin là-bas, dans le parc, vous pouvez voir Nessie, ma fille et Jacob. On vous expliquera sa condition plus tard.

Il la salua et elle rougit. Elle le trouvait sûrement à son goût. Je ris, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais une partie en moi restait inquiète. Déjà que Jasper avait du mal avec le sang humain, s'il ressentait la même chose que ressentait Edward pour moi lorsque j'étais humaine, l'affaire se révèlerait plus difficile encore.

Pendant qu'Edward faisait la présentation, j'observais l'expression des humains. Ils semblaient très intéressés et rirent en sachant quelques particularités de chacun. Je fus gênée lorsqu'il parla de moi de cette manière et enfin il termina par notre fille. Je me raidis avec inquiétude mais me dis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bien la voir d'ici. Je pris la parole avec une voix légèrement altérée mais qui parut tout de même chantante :

- Il faudrait que l'on rentre, vous ne croyez pas ?

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent et Dumbledore nous dit au revoir avant de disparaître avec un bruit de bouteille de champagne que l'on débouche. Enfin arrivés dans le parc sur la pelouse, nous nous installâmes avec nonchalance et Jasper resta légèrement à l'écart, avec Alice contre lui. Il semblait se maîtriser et j'éprouvais pour lui de la compassion.

- Moi, c'est Hermione et lui c'est Harry, dit Hermione avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues rondes.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes des vampires végétariens, demanda Ron qui semblait être aussi discret qu'Emmett. Je me dis qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre, tous les deux. Je me tournais vers Hermione alors que Carlisle expliquaient aux autres notre condition et ce qui en découlait naturellement. Il fallait que je leur explique et dès maintenant pour Nessie. Mais je ne savais pas comment entamer la conversation. Mais c'est Hermione qui me parla en premier.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es une néophyte*2 ? Je me trompe ?

- Non, répondis-je après un instant de stupeur. Décidément, tu es très perspicace.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Comment se fait-il que vous avez une fille alors que vous êtes... des vampires ? Et donc, par ce fait, stériles ?

Je souris à mon tour avec patience et me tournais vers l'orée de la forêt où se trouvait ma fille. Je l'appelais et aussitôt, elle courut vers nous, les joues rosies par l'effort. Elle arriva jusqu'à nous et me sauta dans les bras. Elle déposa sa main sur ma joue et fit défiler l'image des jeunes gens et d'elle. Je compris sa question muette.

- Ce sont de jeunes adolescents que l'on doit protéger. Tu comprends ? Donc tu ne dois pas les mordre.

- D'accord, Maman, répondit-elle de sa merveilleuse voix.

- Je vous présente Nessie, fis-je en leur montrant ma fille. Aussitôt, je vis l'expression de Ginny et d'Hermione se modifier. Elles étaient attendries. Quant aux deux jeunes hommes, ils semblaient également être touchés par la beauté et l'apparence de Nessie.

- Elle est magnifique, fit Ginny en se rapprochant de nous. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et je sentis ma fille se tendre.

- Oui, elle sent bon ma chérie. Mais tu dois faire attention.

Mais je n'avais pas besoin de dire cela. Ma fille se précipita sur les genoux de la nouvelle venue et lui toucha la joue. Je vis Edward sourire et je me rassurais.

- Toi aussi tu es belle, dit ensuite Nessie avec un naturel qui me fit plaisir.

- Mais, elle a des pouvoirs ? nous interrogea Ginny d'une voix altérée.

Je soupirais, en me rendant compte que la question de l'âge n'était pas pour tout de suite. D'ailleurs, l'explication sur sa condition également. Mais vue la perspicacité d'Hermione, elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir ce qu'on cachait.

- Oui. Certains de nous ont... des facultés, hors du commun, fit Carlisle de sa voix douce. Par exemple Edward, peut lire dans les pensées.

- C'est surprenant, fit Hermione. Et les autres ?

- Moi, je suis imperméable à toute intrusion dans mes pensées et je suis un bouclier, fis-je avec fierté. Jasper peut modifier l'atmosphère d'un groupe, Alice lit dans l'avenir et enfin... ma fille transmet ses pensées par des images en vous touchant.

Alors que ma fille allait prendre la parole, Ron se tourna brusquement vers son amie et lui dit d'une voix moqueuse :

- Tu vois qu'on peut connaître l'avenir !

Une moue mécontente et vexée se peignit sur les lèvres de la brunette avant qu'elle ne réponde brutalement :

- Oui ! Mais c'est différent de cette vieille chouette qui ne fait que de radoter et qui ne voit rien du tout !

- Mais elle a prédit la prophétie de Harry ! renchérit le jeune homme avec exaspération.

- Et alors ? Elle...

- Stop !, fit la rouquine en se levant, les poings sur les hanches. Vous nous fichez la honte, là ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils sont là pour nous ?

Aussitôt, les deux fautifs se tassèrent et Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que la brunette renifla d'un air dédaigneux, en fusillant le rouquin du regard. Mais elle se détourna vers nous, prenant un air confus.

Harry ignora ses meilleurs amis l'air blasé et s'adressa à Jasper :

- Comment tu arrives à changer une atmosphère ?

- J'envoie un nuage pour modifier à ma convenance l'ambiance dans un groupe. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez le voir, mais nous, si. Regardez.

Il lança un nuage vers les adolescents qui reculèrent d'un air effrayé. Ah ! Apparemment, nous n'étions pas les seuls à pouvoir voir ça !

- C'est une sorte d'aura, fit Hermione en voyant le nuage s'approcher d'eux. C'est très intéressant.

- Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous êtes là, exactement, fit Harry d'un air interrogateur et perplexe. Bella a dit à Nessie tout à l'heure que vous étiez là pour nous protéger. Je ne comprends pas...

- En réalité, nous sommes là pour vous aider à botter les fesses de Voldemort ! résuma artistiquement et philosophiquement mon beau-frère adoré.

- Quoi ?

La réaction de Ron qui fut mis au dépourvu nous fit tous rire.

- Effectivement, renchérit Carlisle après un moment. Nous sommes là pour vous soutenir dans le combat que vous devrez effectuer.

Leurs mines se firent sombre, sauf Ron qui serra son poing et le présenta à Emmett avec empressement. Heureusement, ce dernier modéra ses ardeurs et cogna doucement son poing contre celui du jeune homme.

- Si vous êtes là, c'est sûr qu'on va gagner !

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Ron ! Et ils vont seulement nous protéger pas battre Voldemort.

- Mais " tu sais qui " ne pourra rien contre eux, Hermione ! s'exclama le jeune rouquin d'un air enjoué.

- Tu sais qui ? demanda Edward d'un ton amusé.

- Ouais, grogna le rouquin. On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'on n'ose pas prononcer son nom.

- Alors il fait tant peur que ça ? demanda Rosalie pour la première fois qu'elle parlait.

Aussitôt le rouquin tourna la tête vers elle, se tordant presque le cou. Il paraissait subjugué. Ses oreilles rougirent d'une manière comique alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait presque irrésistiblement. Son souffle devint saccadé et enfin la rougeur put atteindre ses joues pâles de nature.

- Arrête ou je fais apparaître un bavoir, Ronald Bilius Weasley !, s'exclama sa petite sœur en lui pinçant le bras.

- Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal !, grimaça Ron en se frottant le bras.

- Ça suffit tous les deux, fit Hermione.

- En tous cas, il fait peur à la plupart des êtres de ce monde, répondit Harry d'un ton amer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, nous allons tout faire pour vous aider, intervint Esmée en lui prenant la main et en la lui caressant comme une maman l'aurait fait. Elle l'enlaça ensuite et il se laissa faire, l'air gêné et un peu crispé. Mais il se détendit ensuite, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'étreinte généreuse.

- Mais oui, vieux. On va tous les éradiquer, ces idiots qui se prennent pour Hitler ! intervint à son tour Emmett en levant le poing, mimant une bagarre.

- Vous avez connus l'époque de Hitler, demanda d'un air avide Hermione.

- Oui, et c'était une époque détestable, répondit Carlisle, la faisant rougir de honte. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était modeste, se prenant pour un maître du monde en puissance.

- C'est pareil pour " vous savez qui ", fit Ron.

Nessie se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle me montra Harry et Esmée enlacés.

- Harry a besoin de tendresse parce qu'il n'a pas de maman, chuchotais-je à l'oreille de Nessie. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'un air horrifié.

- Je serais si triste si tu n'étais pas là, murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille. Elle me montra une image de mon corps cabossé et d'elle seule, entourée des autres, mais d'une tristesse sans bornes. Je me souvins avec un pincement au cœur de cette époque sombre. Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille.

Ma fille se blottit contre moi et je la serrais dans une étreinte protectrice. Je plongeais mon visage dans ses boucles comme j'adorais le faire et entendis des pattes douces cavaler vers nous et un cœur soumis à l'effort de la course se rapprocher de notre groupe.

- Voilà Jacob, fit Carlisle avec un grand sourire. Je relevais la tête, un peu mieux et vis le loup se poser à ma gauche déposant sa grosse tête contre celle de ma fille.

- Un loup ? demanda avec une touche de frayeur Ginny.

- Pas vraiment, répondit la voix rauque de Jacob s'étant retransformé. Il enfila son T-shirt à une vitesse affolante si bien que les adolescents ne le virent que quand il fut habillé d'un T-shirt et d'un short déchiré.

- Ooooooooh ! s'exclama Ron avec surprise. Un animagus !

- Non plus ! répondit Jacob en riant de son rire dur et si réconfortant.

- C'est une sorte de loup-garou, fit Alice en se rapprochant du groupe. Sauf qu'il se transforme quand il veut et garde ses deux parts humaines et louve en lui dans toute circonstance. Sauf quand il veut se transformer en un loup à part entière, mais il n'attaquera jamais d'humain. C'est bien ça, Jac ?

- Exact, répondit Jacob.

- Super !, fit Ron. Et vous avez fait comment pour devenir comme ça ?

- Naturel. C'est un héritage familial, répondit Jacob en s'affalant très gracieusement sur la pelouse, en tendant une fleur magnifique à Nessie qui lui sauta au cou pour poser sa main sur sa joue, un grand sourire ravi sur ses lèvres.

- Comment ça ?

- Lorsque nous avons senti la présence de vampires pas loin de nos Terres, nous avons eu la possibilité de nous transformer. C'est une réaction en chaîne. Sauf qu'apparemment, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, en plus de ça.

Il leva la tête au ciel, me faisant rire.

- Il ferait partie d'une famille pure de ce monde, dit dédaigneusement Rosalie en lançant un regard dégoûté à mon ami qui rit de bon cœur. Les Black, vous connaissez ?

Aussitôt, Rose put regretter ce qu'elle avait dit car Harry détourna les yeux, une expression d'effroyable tristesse apparaissant sur son visage.

- Tu n'as aucun cœur, fit Jacob avec rancœur.

- Je... J'avais oublié, balbutia-t-elle, très gênée.

- Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de parler, blondy.

- Tais-toi, salle cabot puant.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui sur le coup, fit Carlisle d'un ton dur.

La jeune femme se sentit visiblement mal et se recroquevilla, comme si on lui avait donné un coup dans le ventre. Elle ne dit plus rien, détournant la tête vers la forêt.

- Ça vous dit que vous nous fassiez visiter les recoins cachés du château ? demanda Alice pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pas de problèmes, fit Ron avec un sourire. On connaît tous les passages secrets !

Je voyais que Harry était meurtri profondément par l'absence de son parrain. Il le cacha et se leva mais cela se voyait dans ses gestes las. Quant à Rose, elle sembla pâlir encore plus, et elle avait le visage crispé, comme si elle regrettait profondément ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Je me levais et m'approchais d'elle.

- Viens avec nous, lui dis-je d'un ton conciliant.

- Non, j'ai encore fait une grosse bêtise. J'ai tout gâché, comme d'habitude. Mais j'avais oublié !

- Je te crois. Allez, viens !

Elle se leva avec une moue de regret et nous suivîmes le groupe qui parlait à voix haute. Je voyais Alice qui discutait du sport national des sorciers avec Harry qui avait repris de l'entrain, Hermione parler avec Carlisle de la façon dont nous avions atterris ici. Ginny rit avec Jacob, Emmett et ma fille et enfin Ron qui parlait avec Edward de notre condition. Quand à Esmée, elle nous rejoignit et adressa quelques mots de réconfort à Rose qui pour moi, n'en méritait pas tant. Mais je rejoignis le groupe de Jacob et ris de bon cœur aux blagues d'Emmett qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Visiblement, nous nous entendrions bien, tous ensembles et cela me réchauffa le cœur...

Le temps viendrait où la complication pointerait le bout de son nez. Mais pour l'instant, le temps était au rire et à la détente et j'en profiterais le plus possible. Par la suite, ils prévirent d'aller se baigner tous ensembles et comme ma fille voulait absolument voir le calamar géant et qu'elle avait essayé par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de l'attirer, elle bondit de joie à la proposition de Ginny. D'ailleurs ces dernières s'entendaient à merveille et je n'étais même pas jalouse de l'entente des deux filles. J'étais tranquille et à l'aise, sachant que je pouvais leur faire confiance et n'ayant crainte dans ce lieu protégé...

Ce qui me fit rire par contre, c'est lorsque Ron parlait à Rosalie ou quand elle le touchait. Elle en profitait pour l'embêter avec ça et il rougissait irrésistiblement à chaque fois. Et par une réaction en chaîne très déconcertante, Hermione le fusillait du regard tout le temps où il contemplait Rosalie.

Je pouffais déjà de rire en voyant la tête qu'il aurait en la voyant en maillot de bain ! oooooooh...

Note:

*1: la tua cantante est " ta chanteuse ". C'est ce que ressentait Edward pour Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine. Une odeur exquise pour lui. Ginny est donc cette tua cantante pour Jasper qui ne l'a jamais ressenti.

*2: néophyte: nouveau-né dans le cas de Bella.


End file.
